legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dart Feld
The Character Dart Feld is the protagonist of the game, aka the main character of The Legend of Dragoon. He is the son of Zieg Feld and Claire, and was one of the only survivors of the tragedy that befell the town of Neet, in which a mysterious "Black Monster" attacked and razed the town, killing everyone he knew including his father and his mother. Returning as a child, he found the memento his father carried, and took it with him. This memento proves to be more valuable as the story progresses as it's latent power is unlocked, revealing itself to be the Dragoon Spirit of the Red Eye Dragon, which was carried by his father during the Dragon Campaign. This much is unknown to him when his journey begins however, when a band of Sandoran soldiers sack the village of Seles and kidnap his friend Shana. His journey begins on the trail of the Kidnappers and will take him across across many lands and kingdoms. It is often speculated by fans that Dart's hate for the Black Monster symbolizes real life hate for blacks. Shana, Dart's childhood friend and also a woman that he sees as a sister figure, eerily confesses his love for her.He also mutters words behind her back in front of his friends, words like "Yeah man, pussy dudes." and "Yeah, if she had a dick, I would suck it and I wouldn't be gay since she's a chick. Right guys? That's not gay of me!" This further hints that Dart may actually be intrigued with the idea of incest and further points out his sexual insecurities as he later falls in love with Lavitz Slambert, a male character. Dragoon Dart like his father Zeig, takes control of the Dragoon of the Red Eye Dragon, as a Dragoon, his attacks are enchanted with the element of fire, and his magical abilities reflect this as well. While he is not the first Dragoon that is met in the game, he is the first of the player characters to earn a Dragoon Spirit. He does this early within the story, compared to other characters which join later on and becomes one of the most powerful Dragoons in existence. His magical abilities are as follows. Element Dart is attuned to Fire magic, while in Dragoon form, his additions and magical attacks will cause fire damage, he will also gain a bonus, regardless of his magical attack when using an attack item which causes fire damage. His elemental opposite, which is water will do more damage when used against him, and he will cause less damage when using water attuned items against enemies, even those who are fire attuned. This weakness makes him a very easy party member to lose in a fight against a large number of water attuned creatures, especially those that use a great deal of magic, so it is advised to keep an eye on Dart during these fights. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War The game starts off with Dart coming back to his hometown of Seles after a 5 year journey to find the Black Monster. He finds it devastated and learns about the kidnap of Shana. After that he takes off to Hellena Prison to rescue Shana. He meets Lavitz Slambert, a knight in the knighthood for King Albert in the Kingdom of Bales. Lavitz decides to help Dart rescue Shana. They then get in a fight against the headmaster in Hellena Prison, Fruegel. Dart in the beginning thinks of Shana as her baby sister. Later the group goes to see King Albert. They go through the cave, Limestone Cave. In here the group fights Urobolus. After the fight, something weird happens to Shana. Dart wonders what has happened to Shana over the years. They meet Albert in the Capital Bales and he tells them to go fend off the dragon Feybrand in the nearby fort, Hoax. The group arrives and later at night they get attacked by the Sandora Army. After the fight against the Elite Soldier, Dart and Lavitz get in a fight against Kongol, the last of the Gigantos. Fuck all the Jews in the world. Near the end of the fight. Rose, the girl who saved him earlier tells him to use his dragoon spirit. Dart turns into the Red-Eye Dragoon, a Dragon Knight. After Rose teaches Dart about the Dragoons, she joins the party as a rapier wielder and the Black Dragoon. The group goes through the Marshlands, and into the Volcano Villude. Later through the Volcano, you fight a Virage, an enemy you'll see and fight from time to time. After the fight something happens to Shana again. While trying to leave the volcano the group encounters the Fire Bird. The group goes into the Nest of Dragon, here the group goes throught. Shana feels sick so they sit for a while. Dart and company then continue and fall into a lare. They then go through the lare and find, Greham and Feybrand. After the fight, Lavitz and Greham talk. Greham dies and the Jade Dragoon spirit is passed onto Lavitz. The group goes to Lohan after Shana feels sick and passes out. Dart hears of the legendary Dragoni Plant. So he and the group go forth to Shirley's Temple, or better known as Shrine of Shirley. The group goes through a few obstacles and finds Drake the Bandit, he happens to be a guardian for Shirley. The group "fights" Shirley, but it is more like of a series of questions to the group. The group goes back to Lohan and Dart gives her the White Silver Dragoon spirit, the spirit accepts her as the new master of the White Silver Dragon. The group goes to the little carnival or whatnot. Dart enrolls in the competition to see who is the best. Before the fights he meets his old friend from his journey to the Black Monster, Hachel. After a series of fights Dart meets his match against Lloyd. After the fight the group is about to leave Lohan when a knight from the knighthood of Bales comes into town wounded. He tells Sir Lavitz that King Albert was kidnapped by Fruegel and they sent him to Hellena Prison. Lavitz super mad rushes off but Hachel punches him, knocking him out. Dart and the rest decide to go save King Albert. They take a shortcut to Hellena Prison and rush in. The group encounters a group of Hellena Wardens and are sent down below. The group has to fight Jiango, a monster which dwells down there waiting for its next dinner. The group beats it and rushes off and they fight Fruegel finishing him for good. A Man in Hood takes the Moon Gem from Albert. An object that belongs to a three part series, The Divine Moon Objects. Lavitz angered by this turns into a dragoon and rushes towards the Man in Hood. Rose notices the guy take out a legendary ancient weapon, The Dragon Buster. The Man in Hood impales Lavitz fatally wounding him. His hood comes off revealing the man behind it all, Lloyd. Lavitz dies after a brief talk with Dart. The dragoon spirit is passed onto Albert. Dart promises to avenge his death. The group leaves Hellena Prison. The group goes back to Seles, and they all decide to go to Kazas to end this war. The group goes into Kazas a town and rushes through the town. They go through a secret pathway and meet with Great Commander who says he just wanted to kidnap Shana, but Fruegel burned down the town. He says that his majesty, Doel has gone mad ever since he allied with a Man in Hood. The group fights Kongol once again but in some huge armor. The group beats Kongol and Kongol tells them to kill him. The group says no and leave to face Emperor Doel. They fight his majesty. Doel is fatally injured and tells them that Lloyd is heading to Tiberoa. Doel dies and the group talks about it. Hachel says he has no reason to follow them anymore but the Violet Dragoon spirit chooses Hachel as its new master. The group sets out to Tiberoa. Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow DART AND SHANA FALL IN LOVE!!! Chapter 4: Fucking end of a shitty game, thank God! Dart gets pretty fucked up by bad guys and then fucks up the bad guys. Lavitz is resurrected and Dart and Lavitz have one huge long suckfest. Category:Characters Category:Party members